


Saturday Night

by an_nn_n



Series: Domestic Bliss [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_nn_n/pseuds/an_nn_n
Summary: seungcheol playing their fingers through jeonghan's hair while sitting next to them on the couch.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Domestic Bliss [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/994308
Kudos: 22





	Saturday Night

It was Saturday night, For Seungcheol and Jeonghan it was their date night. Way before they have Jihoon, or even after Jihoon come, they try to date. Sometimes, dinner or watching movie outside, let the other babysit Jihoon. But they mostly spend their time together as family, in family dinner near their house or just laying on the couch. Like right now.

Jihoon is playing with his mini piano since Seungcheol bought it home few weeks ago, he can't stop playing it, he will stop when its time to school or food time. Both of Seungcheol and Jeonghan are curled up on their makeshift sofa. The TV are playing Saturday night variety show which obviously nobody bats an eye. 

  
"Jihoon is getting so big," Seungcheol keep his finger in Jeonghan's blonde locks

  
Jeonghan just humming, enjoying how his husband's caressing his hair. He sees their only child who indeed has musical gifts.

  
"He will enter Elementary school next year,"

"Don't remind me, Cheol. He still my baby,"

Jeonghan are ready to drift to sleep. Seungcheol caressing his hair is lethal weapon to make him sleep in an instant. And also, look at their position, cuddling on the sofa with a blanket draped to make them warm. Arent it perfect for sleeping?

"Han, don't sleep on me,"

"Ugh," Jeonghan try to awake. 

"Don't sleep on me. I need to put Jihoon on his bed. I can't move if you sleeping,"

"Right, sorry. Also, you need to stop playing with my hair. I feel drowsy," Jeonghan sit up from his previous position.

They look at Jihoon who still enjoys playing the tuts.

"Jihoon. Its time for bed," Jeonghan announce it loudly and make Jihoon stop playing.

"Can Jihoon play for another hour?"

Seungcheol shakes his head, "No sweetpie. Time to bed. Arent Jihoon said to want to go to Uncle Seokmin home tomorrow?"

Jihoon nod, "But Pop and Dad need to play the music to make me sleep,"

"Okay," Seugcheol scoop Jihoon up, go to the bathroom.

Jeonghan faintly hears Jihoon whine because he wants his dads to read him fairytale too. Jeonghan then walks to prepares Jihoon's bed.  
In the end, Their Saturday Night always ended up as they read fairytale to their son, Jihoon. And kiss him good night on the forehead. 


End file.
